


Discoveries

by Lucy410



Series: Primeval [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day of discoveries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

The anomaly alarms were already ringing as Connor and Becker raced into the ARC together. Looking around to see if Lester was waiting to tear a strip off him for tardiness Connor went to gather his things together. He swore at himself as he realised just what a mess he’d left things in last night, he’d been too eager to get to his date with Becker and frantically he scrabbled though the haphazard piles.

“Do you ever tidy up?” Sarah asked. She and Abby were both ready of course and even Becker had obviously had no trouble in getting himself ready in double-quick time.

“I’m organised.” Connor protested as he snapped a box shut and stood up. “There I’m ready.”

“About time,” Abby said. “We’d better get moving.”

“Where’s Danny?” Sarah grinned at Connor. “Looks like you’re not the last to be ready after all.”  
_________________________________

Danny was standing in Lester’s office, an almost wistful look on his face.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Lester asked pointedly as the alarms grew in intensity and then his tone softened. “We’ll talk about this when you get back.”

“I’d like that.” Danny reached out and took Lester’s hand, squeezing it briefly before striding to the door and out to take charge of his team.

Alone Lester found himself staring at his hand, he could still feel the warmth and pressure of Danny’s fingers and he allowed a smile to curl his lips.  
___________________________________________

Hampstead Heath was eerily quiet, the hordes of dog walkers and mums with prams and pushchairs had already been cleared away by Becker’s men and climbing out of the car Becker was already sending his soldiers out across the Heath. Firstly to locate the anomaly and second to contain whatever had come out of it. He kept two men with him and automatically they moved to flank Danny’s team with Becker bringing up the rear.

“At least it’s not raining.” Danny commented.

“Looking on the bright side.” Sarah laughed and then stilled as Abby pointed towards a line of trees.

“Over there.” A number of large dinosaurs, some standing on two legs, some down on all fours were grazing at the edge of the tree line.

“Herbivores.” Sarah sighed with relief. “They’re huge.”

“Camptosaurus,” Connor said, “they can grow up to seven metres in length.”

“They shouldn’t be too hard to deal with.” Abby smiled, “we just need to herd them back through the anomaly.”

“If they’re the only things that came through.” Danny warned. “We need to find out.”

Becker, who had been standing some way away, strode over. “We’ve found the anomaly.”

“Right,” Danny sighed. “Sarah, you and Connor go and close the anomaly down, we don’t want anything else coming through. Abby, Becker and I will have a closer look at the Camptosaurus, see if we can get them moving.”

__________________________________

Danny was just about feeling confident that they had indeed found the entirety of the dinosaur herd when Becker’s radio crackled into life.

“Sir, we’re at the anomaly now but we’ve lost Connor.”

Becker didn’t bother to answer; he was already running into the trees, ignoring Abby’s warning that he would spook the Camptosaurus. Danny he knew was behind him and he could hear the bellows from the startled creatures all around. Connor. That was his only thought. He didn’t want to risk anything happening to Connor. “Please,” he muttered under his breath as he ran, “please don’t take him away from me.” Flashes of the recent past came to him as he ran. Connor reaching out to pick up a gold ring that had fallen through an anomaly; Connor lying still in his arms and barely breathing; Connor in a hospital bed calling out for him as his body struggled to fight the infection it had been exposed to. Becker ran faster and Danny fall behind.

Ahead the trees thinned and Becker could see a dinosaur snuffling across the ground. Beyond that was Connor, unconscious on the ground, his head resting against the foot of a large oak. Without thinking Becker readied his gun, he aimed carefully and then, he shot. The Camptosaur’s legs buckled and it hit the ground with a dull thud. Barely checking to ensure the creature was dead, Becker raced to Connor’s side.

“Come on Connor.” A quick examination revealed the only injury was a large lump on the back of Connor’s head. The man had obviously stumbled and fallen and knocked himself out cold. Carefully Becker moved the man away from the tree, rearranging it so that Connor’s head was now resting on his lap.

“You shot it!” Abby’s voice was full of outrage and Becker looked up to see that she and Danny had finally caught up with him. “It was harmless.”

“It could have trampled Connor,” Becker justified his action bluntly. “I couldn’t take the risk.

Staring at the two men, the unconscious Connor with his head on Becker’s lap, something clicked in Abby’s head.

“When Connor was in the infirmary he kept asking for Hilary,” she looked accusingly at Becker. “I thought he was talking about a girlfriend but it was you!”

“I’m.. um.. just going to check that Sarah’s okay.” Danny grinned and very quickly disappeared.

“Abby..”

“I can’t believe that Connor didn’t tell me. And what sort of a name is Hilary anyway?”

“It was my great-grandfather’s name,” Becker stated wearily, “and I asked Connor not to call me that.”

Abby grinned. “You should have known that was a waste of breath.”

Becker grinned back and then turned his attention back to Connor as the man began to stir.

“Have you seen my hat?” The tone was so plaintive that Becker found himself laughing.

“I think it got trampled.” Becker pulled Connor up and hugged him. “It’s good to see you back in the land of the living.”

“My head hurts,” Connor complained, gingerly touching the back of his head. “why can’t I ever trip over a goose-feather mattress?”

“Welcome back,” Abby smiled and then crouched down next to Connor and punched him.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For not telling me of course.”

Connor looked confused and then looked up at Becker’s face. “Oh.”

“How long have you and Becker been an item?” Abby sounded outraged.

“Not long,” Connor winced. “You know my head really hurts.”

“Don’t think you’re getting out of it that easily.”

“How about we save the interrogation for when we get back to the ARC,” Becker suggested. “Maybe after we’ve had Connor checked for concussion.”

Abby glowered at the young soldier but she did stop questioning Connor.

“What are you all doing?” Sarah’s voice demanded. “I thought we needed to get these dinosaurs back through the anomaly and instead you’re all sitting around.” The dark-haired woman emerged through the trees and stopped short, taking in the picture of Connor lying with his head in Becker’s lap. “Oh.”

“You know I’m getting tired of people staring at me.” Connor complained.

“Sorry,” Danny appeared just behind Sarah, “I tried to stop her.”

“You knew?” Abby and Sarah both exclaimed in unison. “And you didn’t tell us?”

“Not really my place,” Danny shrugged an apology. “Not when Connor wants it kept a secret.”

“Connor and Becker?” Sarah sounded sceptical. “I just.. Look I spent time with Connor when he was ill and from the things he said he has a girlfriend, a girlfriend he’s very serious about.”

Becker slid Connor’s head off his lap and stood up, wondering if he pointed his gun at Sarah whether she would shut up.

“Sarah.” Danny could see the look on Becker’s face and realised that the fact of his name was probably a more closely guarded secret than his relationship with Connor.

“Her name’s Hilary,” Sarah said glancing at the faces around here.

“Please,” Becker murmured softly.. “Does everybody have to know?”

“I’m sorry,” Connor put a hand to his head as he pulled himself into a seated position.

“You weren’t well,” Becker looked at Connor with such tenderness and love that Abby turned away embarrassed. “I don’t mind.”

“Hilary?” Sarah shook her head in amazement. “You’re Hilary?”

Becker forced a smile. “that’s Captain Becker to you.”

“Well if we’ve all quite finished with the revelations,” Danny growled, “perhaps we could get back to work. These Camptosaurus aren’t going to go back through the anomaly without a little encouragement.”

“Plus,” Abby added with a pointed look at Becker, “we need to do something with the dinosaur carcass.”

Connor struggled to stand up and Becker pushed him gently back to the ground. “You stay here.”

“But what if a camptosaurus comes this way?” He muttered plaintively.

“Then yell for help.” Becker smiled. “You know I’ll always come when you need me.”  
_________________________________________

An hour later the dinosaurs were gone and the anomaly sealed. Abby dusted off her hands wearily and watched from a distance as Becker pulled Connor to his feet. It was a bit of a shock to find out about the two men. She had never considered that they might be in a relationship. She’d seen the friendly touches between them, everyone had, but had just marked it down as a sign of friendship, no matter how incongruous that friendship might appear to anyone who knew Connor as well as she did. This could take some getting used to.

Abby also couldn’t work out how deliberate Becker’s placing of Connor into the vehicle with the soldiers was. If she had a suspicious mind she might have thought that it was a deliberate move designed to keep her from questioning Connor any further. I’ll talk to him once we’re back at the ARC, she told herself quietly but that idea was scuppered as well since Becker sent Connor straight to the infirmary to be checked over by the ARC’s resident doctor.

“I’m fine, stop fussing. The doctor can’t find anything wrong with me.”

She could hear his voice from the other end of the corridor and Abby grinned, emerging from her lab just as Connor walked past the door.

“Connor.”

“I’ve got work to do. Could the twenty questions wait for later?”

“You need to see Lester first,” Becker said, striding towards the pair.

“Is that an order?” But Connor smiled.

“I’ll come with you.” Abby pulled the door shut behind her and Becker sighed.

“If you must.”

However the sight that greeted the three when they eventually reached Lester’s office drove the thought of questioning Connor clean out of Abby’s mind. 

Lester, his normally immaculate suit rumpled and disordered had pinned Danny against one wall of his office and was thoroughly kissing him.

“This really is a day of discoveries.” Connor grinned.

The end


End file.
